leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:List of movie shippings
---- Movie Shippings, in the beginning, were not heavily focused on to the point of story involvement. The new human characters were not as engrossed with the plot as they are now in more recent years, be it as villains or helpful secondary characters. As new characters became more involved, so did the relationships built with them, leading to more conclusive, but still ultimately vague, foundations for fans to lay the Shipping groundwork for. List of movie ships AccordShipping save her. When she is safely on the ground, he sighs in relief that she is breathing, cradles her as well, and when she awakens, she thinks Tonio had saved her, hugs him, and even says that she loves him. This is one of the most major hints of the ship. :* At the end of the film, when Darkrai reappears, Alice cuddles next to Tonio. He smiles and rolls his eyes. :* When Tonio's saves her from falling off the edge, she hugs him. Name origins :*''Accord'' is derived from coming to an agreement or balance, as well as its musical connection to the word "chord". }} AegisShipping |'Movie' :The Rise of Darkrai Evidence :Alice's hints :*When he crashed into the garden after getting hit from and , she, , and hurried into the garden. She kneels down and gently touches him. :*When Palkia and Dialga are about to crash onto her and Darkrai stops them, she gasps and says his name. :*After Brock pulls an unconscious Darkrai out of a pool, she and Tonio hurry to his side. She asks, "Darkrai, are you all right?" :*After Darkrai eventually gets killed, she cries out, "Darkrai, no!" and cries. :Darkrai's hints :*Darkrai constantly gets in front of her whenever one of Dialga or Palkia's attacks come at her. He even managed to use on them when they were about to crash right onto her. :*In Tonio's flashback, Darkrai saved Alice from falling when she was young. However, she thought it was Tonio, as he took care of her. It was not until later that Tonio knew the truth. Name origins :*''Aegis'' is derived from its Greek roots, as the shield the goddess Athena carried with her. }} CarnivalShipping CastleShipping FirstShipping | |'Movies' :Mewtwo Strikes Back :Mewtwo Returns Evidence :* Ash sacrificed his life to save his friends during Mew and Mewtwo's battle, and this is what made Mewtwo see the light that not all humans are evil and take advantage of Pokémon, as he originally believed. Alternate names :* (shares this name with and ) Name origins :*''First'' is derived from Mewtwo Strikes Back being the first movie of the franchise. :*''Viridian'' is derived from the relation to Viridian City and its Gym. }} LoveShipping | |'Movie' :Mewtwo Strikes Back Notes :Some fans think that their time together as very good friends was certainly cute. Though Amber and Mewtwo had a very short time together, they bonded very well, becoming fast friends. When Amber vanished, leaving the miserable Mewtwo behind, he remembered her important words briefly upon awakening, though they confused him. Evidence :*''Love'' comes from the mutual affection shared by Amber and Mewtwo in The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin. :* When Amber dies, Mewtwo becomes so distressed and upset that Dr. Fuji is concerned that Mewtwo might die as well. :* Mewtwo calls repeatedly for Amber to "come back" after she dies. :* Both Mewtwo and Amber enjoy Amber's memories of her "remember place", as well as their time together. }} PlayfulShipping | |'Movie' :Lucario and the Mystery of Mew Evidence :*Pikachu and Mew interact a lot throughout the movie. Pikachu (along with ) is kidnapped by Mew, who means well. Mew is very friendly with the two. :*When Mew transforms into an during the party, it enjoys dancing with Pikachu, and plays with it more than the other Pokémon. }} RepulseShipping , but fails. Name origins :*''Repulse'' is derived from Alice's canon dislike of Alberto. }} List of other movie shippings The Power of One : - and Celebi: Voice of the Forest : - Ash and Sammy Pokémon Heroes : - Ash and : - Ash and Jirachi: Wish Maker : - Max and Destiny Deoxys : - and Sid Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea : - Brock and Lizabeth Gallery File:Darkrai and Alice.png|AegisShipping: Darkrai protecting Alice File:PlayfulShipping.png|PlayfulShipping: Playing with toys *6 * *